


a bundle of love

by kozen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Dildos, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozen/pseuds/kozen
Summary: Chanyeol considers himself the luckiest man in the world.





	a bundle of love

**Author's Note:**

> i started this as a distraction from another big fic im writing and.....it turned into this. ive always wanted to write chanbaeksoo so i hope i did their dynamics justice!!
> 
> i've never written a threesome before so pls forgive any mistake or inconsistency if u see it i didn't go through this properly and i'll probbaly regret it later lol but i hope u like it :) 
> 
> thank u to aylin and poppie for reading this!! title taken from that's where you're wrong by arctic monkeys.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol considers himself the luckiest man in the world. Not only because he won the lottery in the looks department and mastered a handful of skills that makes him popular among his peers, but he’s gotten to accomplish a couple of things that few people can boast. 

 

The first thing is Do Kyungsoo. Since the beginning, Chanyeol has known Kyungsoo as the aloof, quiet kid from his music major that rarely talks to people outside of his small group of friends. Chanyeol had cracked that shell through gentle, probing conversations while playing the piano. Kyungsoo would listen to him play, correct his mistakes or encourage an experimental take, until eventually Kyungsoo would join Chanyeol on the bench to play a piece together. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to become inseparable, and from day one, Chanyeol knew that he felt a little more for Kyungsoo than mere friendship.

 

And along came Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun is chaos and loudness and kohl-lined eyes and skinny jeans. Jongdae introduced Baekhyun to Chanyeol at his band’s practice where Baekhyun was the lead vocalist.  _ He’s a rowdy one _ , Jongdae had said with a cat-like smirk. After several tests and trials, in the form of bad decisions, late-night drinking and hangovers on weekdays, Chanyeol proved his theory that Baekhyun was entropy personified, because his life descended into anarchy when he entered the picture. 

 

That’s how Chanyeol and Baekhyun wind up stumbling on their way home in the early hours of a Saturday morning. Chanyeol had lost more times than it was advisable at beer pong, so now he hangs off Baekhyun’s shoulders, unable to focus on the pavement for long without the entire world turning on its axis. Baekhyun has been singing under his breath since they left the party, and Chanyeol finds his lower register as soothing as his favorite ASMR videos he listened before he went to sleep.

 

Another one of Baekhyun’s talents consisted of seeing things other people overlooked, and it was this that brought real disaster upon Chanyeol’s life.

 

“You like Kyungsoo, don’t you.”

 

The words lack the inflection of a proper question. It takes Chanyeol a handful of seconds for his alcohol-soaked brain to process the information, and the horror of it dawned on him with the force of a bulldozer.

 

“Wh-what? How… how do you know that?”

 

Chanyeol staggers when he pulls himself away from Baekhyun, lurches forward for support and only accomplishes stepping on the back of Baekhyun’s shoe. Baekhyun mustn’t be in a better state than Chanyeol, because he walks right out of his shoe and only notices it’s gone after a couple of steps.

 

Baekhyun flounders, shoves his foot back into his shoe, and shoots Chanyeol what could considered a glower, if it weren’t for the fact it wavers with his entire body. The wrinkle on his nose doesn’t help his case, and instead of vaguely threatening, Baekhyun, unfortunately, manages to look adorable.

 

“Because I’ve watched you.” Baekhyun’s smile was greasy in the dim streetlights. “And I notice how you look at him… It’s cute how you fumble around him just to make him smile.”

 

There is the brief nauseating panic of being discovered—or perhaps, his dinner trying to go out where it came from—but it retreats in favour of a more disconcerting reminder: Baekhyun is devastatingly, irresistibly good-looking. It’s not like Chanyeol’s been blind. He’s painstakingly aware Baekhyun is hot and his ass is to kill for. Right now, the way his thin, pink lips curve around the vowels are the focal point of Chanyeol’s blurry vision, fascinating him more than the meaning woven through the syllables. And once those lips stretch into a shit-eating grin, Chanyeol gulps before he meets Baekhyun’s knowing gaze.  

 

“I like Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says. “But I don’t mind that you like him because I like you as well.”

 

This new revelation means something. It’s probably monumental, but Chanyeol’s not in the best state of mind to figure out why. So, his sole focus is on attempting to stand still long enough to blurt out, “What?”

 

Though the world might be swaying and twisting, Chanyeol could still make out the eye-roll Baekhyun gave him, and in a split second, Baekhyun leans forward to stamp a kiss on Chanyeol’s parted lips. The soft pressure is what Chanyeol registers first, then a whiff of beer and aftershave, and it drives him to seek more of Baekhyun’s mouth. Chanyeol misses when he tries to kiss one of the two Baekhyuns in front of him, and shuffles forwards, nearly face-planting on the asphalt if it weren’t for Baekhyun catching him by the arm at the last moment. 

 

The raspy laughter that bubbles out of Baekhyun is both mocking and lovely in the silence of night. Chanyeol doesn’t have it in him to be mad, so he allows a dumbfounded grin, thrilled to have been kissed by a hot guy despite how baffling it will be when he’s sober. This very same hot guy has seen him puke his guts out into a toilet before. The universe is too mysterious to begin to fathom in this state.

 

“This is it for me.” Baekhyun cocks his head towards the apartment complex behind them. It’s the first time Chanyeol looks anywhere but Baekhyun. “Wanna come upstairs?”

 

It’s one of those split-second decisions that can change someone’s life. But Chanyeol’s too drunk and blissed to think better of it, so he follows Baekhyun to his apartment in the third floor like a stray puppy. Inside the apartment, Baekhyun leads Chanyeol to the couch instead of his bed, and Chanyeol curls up like a baby and surrenders to a welcomed oblivion as soon as his head hits a cushion.

 

In the morning, Chanyeol awakes to a throbbing headache, and Baekhyun singing loudly somewhere in the apartment. Just as Chanyeol lifts his head to tell him to quiet down, Baekhyun enters the living room naked as the day he was born, toweling his hair on the way to the kitchen.

 

“Good morning,” Baekhyun calls after noticing Chanyeol gawking in the couch. “What do you want for breakfast?”

 

“I’m going back to sleep!” Chanyeol shouts, before he buries his head back in the pillow.

  
  
  
  


After the incident in Baekhyun’s apartment, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo strike up a fast friendship that surprises everyone but Chanyeol. There is the barest spark of jealousy, overpowered by the sudden feeling of being left out because now Chanyeol craves the attention of both men. It’s a confusing time for Chanyeol, who isn’t used to such complicated feelings. But Chanyeol had never felt this way for two people at once, and it makes for a complex game of cat’s cradle to untangle his feelings.

 

Jongdae drags Chanyeol out of their shared apartment one night— _ I’m sick of you wallowing in front of the tv _ —to a party at a classmate’s house and abandons him five minutes after walking through the door. 

 

Chanyeol intends to grab a beer when he spots Baekhyun and Kyungsoo in a secluded corner among the crowd, and his stomach drops to the floor. He’s about to wheel around and hightail it to the door until Kyungsoo sees him and nudges Baekhyun in his direction, and in a second, they’re weaving through couples and loud, inebriated groups to get to him. Chanyeol is left to stand there, cursing Jongdae and his stupid luck, because for once it feels like his good luck has ditched him.

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouts over the blaring music. “We didn’t know you were coming!”

 

To his chagrin, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are irresistable that night. Baekhyun’s black shirt showcases his pecs and broad shoulders, and Kyungsoo’s slim waist looks inviting with his shirt tucked in his tight jeans. Chanyeol is being tested by the deities. 

 

“We have something to tell you,” Kyungsoo says, grabbing Chanyeol’s arm. “Let’s find a quiet place to talk.”

Before Chanyeol could protest, offer a pathetic excuse, he’s dragged towards the stairs, fiending more drunk couples on the climb to the second floor. Chanyeol doesn’t know why being bossed around by people smaller than him seems to be a trend as of late. 

 

Chanyeol is caged into a wall as soon as they enter an empty room. No one switches on a light, so Chanyeol waits until his eyes adjust to the light coming through the windows to make out Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s faces.

 

“Why have you been avoiding us?” Kyungsoo asks. 

 

Chanyeol is taken off guard. Of all the things he expected to hear, that wasn't one of them.

 

“Me? B-But you… you seemed to be doing fine together,” he stammers. “I didn’t wanna get in between you.”

 

Kyungsoo exchanges a glance with Baekhyun. It speaks of exasperation, like Chanyeol is an idiot. 

 

“Chanyeol, we want you too.” Baekhyun pokes a finger into Chanyeol’s chest. “You wouldn’t get in between in us. Unless you liked to be sandwiched, which I suspect you do, and that could be easily arranged.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol’s tongue is thick in his mouth. “Are you saying…”

 

With a deep, frustrated sigh, Kyungsoo grabs Chanyeol’s nape to bring him down for a searing kiss. It doesn’t last long. Chanyeol blinks in befuddlement at Kyungsoo until Baekhyun snickers beside him.

 

“Why do you look like we just told you we have four dicks,” Baekhyun laughs. “I told you I liked you and that I liked Kyungsoo, didn’t I? And turns out Kyungsoo likes you too. I guess you thought I had snatched him from you, but you should’ve made sure to find out before isolating yourself.”

 

“You were being dumb.” Kyungsoo slugs him on the stomach, and Chanyeol rubs it with a scowl. “I can’t believe you didn’t realize sooner I’ve been flirting with you for months.”

 

“Uh…” Chanyeol’s mouth to brain path isn’t working at its best. “So, both of you like me. And you also like each other.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, and Baekhyun grins wider. Then, Baekhyun tilts Kyungsoo’s face and kisses him, slow and seductive, tongues swirling with zeal. Chanyeol’s jaw drops to his knees. 

 

“Holy fuck.” Chanyeol is close to pinching himself. It must be a dream. He can’t bring himself to believe his crushes also have a crush on him and they want him as much as he wants them. 

 

Kyungsoo tugs at Baekhyun’s lower lip with his teeth before they separate, and Baekhyun’s groan goes straight to Chanyeol’s dick. Chanyeol doesn’t have time to gather his bearings, because Baekhyun yanks him closer by his shirt, and threading his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, kisses him fully on the mouth. It’s chaste and careful at first, but it gains traction, Baekhyun sucking on Chanyeol’s upper lip before dipping his tongue to lap at his teeth.

 

“So now you know,” Kyungsoo says, caressing Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol fists Kyungsoo’s shirt, as if for support, and once Baekhyun lets go, Kyungsoo sweeps in for a kiss. Soon into the kiss, Kyungsoo takes charge, plucking sweet sounds out of Chanyeol when he lures his tongue out just to suck on it.

 

Yes, Chanyeol thinks, now he knows he’s very much fucked.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol considers himself the luckiest man in the world. The first reason is because he got cute, shy Do Kyungsoo to kiss him every day. The second reason is because he got Byun Baekhyun, the hottest guy he’s ever met to kiss him every day. And now, watching both men on their backs, moving towards each other with a double dildo connecting their bodies, Chanyeol believes he’s likely used up his luck in life for being able to witness this.

 

There’s a flush running from Kyungsoo’s face down to his chest, a sheen of sweat making Baekhyun’s skin glisten and his hair stick to his forehead, veins popping up in both of their necks with the exertion, and Chanyeol is dying to taste it all. 

 

“Wait,” Baekhyun pants, “let me…”

 

Baekhyun wiggles closer to Kyungsoo, until he’s pressed to Kyungsoo’s ass, and the dildo nearly disappears. Kyungsoo whimpers, throwing his head back, canting his hips at the same desperate rhythm that Baekhyun moves. Baekhyun fists his own dick, unable to set a precise stroke, not when Kyungsoo hooks a leg over one of Baekhyun’s, undulating his body to push the dildo deeper into Baekhyun. 

 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol says, “this is so fucking hot.”

 

Chanyeol has his dick in a loose hold, enthralled by the scene before him to jerk himself off. An amazing discovery had been a box under Baekhyun’s bed that contained a range of sex toys, from handcuffs and whips, to cock rings, buttplugs, and dildos of various sizes that made Chanyeol mildly intimidated. And so Baekhyun had held up the double dildo with a wicked gleam in his eyes, and Kyungsoo had been all too eager to try it on.

 

Chanyeol clenches around the buttplug Baekhyun had slid on him—a diamond-crested one, decorated with a little pink heart—and grips the base of his dick to suppress the burning urge to fuck himself with the plug until he comes. But Chanyeol doesn’t want to come alone, he wants,  _ needs _ to come by the hands of either, or both, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo takes hold of their dicks to rub them together in a fist. Baekhyun whines, long and loud, falters in his movements, settles on a short, quick thrusts and groans at Kyungsoo licking his palm to make the slide easier.

 

“Chanyeol, come here,” Kyungsoo orders. “I want to blow you.”

 

“Right now?”

 

Kyungsoo’s hooded eyes are dark with want and Chanyeol’s throat dries up. 

 

“Yes, right now, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t waste a second longer. Throwing a leg over Kyungsoo’s torso, he inches closer to his face, careful of not sitting on Kyungsoo’s chest, taking fingers to his entrance to keep the plug in its place. Chanyeol can’t help himself; he drags the plug out slightly and drives it in a few times, clenching around it just to savour the feeling of being filled. It’s not enough, though. Chanyeol eyes Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s dicks longingly until Kyungsoo grabbing his wrist to lead it away from his ass steals his attention.

 

Chanyeol pouts, a little miffed, because he needs some kind of stimulation. But Kyungsoo running his hands up his thighs, looking up at him from under his lashes as his tongue darts out to dampen his lips, melts away any other thought in his head. Fuck, if this isn’t one of the hottest things Chanyeol has ever seen in his life. 

 

Kyungsoo digs his fingers into Chanyeol’s hips to draw him closer, and then, Chanyeol moans loudly when Kyungsoo takes his dick to give it a couple of strokes, watching intently for his reaction, and then licks hungrily at the tip. The angle is weird, so Chanyeol slides his dick over Kyungsoo’s tongue, tracing his mouth with it and relishing in the groans coming from within Kyungsoo’s throat as Baekhyun keeps the dildo moving between their bodies.

 

Kyungsoo presses fingers into the flesh of Chanyeol’s thigh insistently. “Bend over me.” 

 

The huskiness in his voice is enough to have Chanyeol moaning again. And he registers the order a second later. 

 

“B-But I could…”

 

“Do it,” Kyungsoo says. “I’ll let you know if it gets uncomfortable.”

 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth, inviting, and the glossy shape of his lips stirs arousal in Chanyeol’s gut. Guiding his dick to Kyungsoo’s mouth, he bends over Kyungsoo, palms flat on the mattress. The wet heat of Kyungsoo’s mouth envelopes him, sucking eagerly, nails buried in Chanyeol’s thighs and his contented hums, like he’s wanted to taste Chanyeol for decades, drive Chanyeol even crazier. It’s all incredible, Kyungsoo’s mouth so willing, unsatiated, and Chanyeol can’t control it any longer. Chanyeol drives forward with slight motions and the momentum from Baekhyun fucking Kyungsoo create the perfect friction to turn Chanyeol into a complete mess.

 

“I get the best sight in the house,” Baekhyun chirps breathlessly from somewhere behind. A light spanks lands on his ass an Chanyeol jolts, yelps when Kyungsoo drags his nails to still him. “I like your ass even if it doesn’t have much flesh in it.”

 

Kyungsoo’s laughter sends vibrations up his throat and it ruins Chanyeol’s attempt to glare at Baekhyun, mock-offended; his eyes crinkle, a gasp parting his lips before he gains his bearings.

 

“Hey, I’ve seen you staring at this ass.” Chanyeol grabs one of his buttcheeks. “I know you wanna hit it anyway.”

 

“I very much do,” Baekhyun returns. “That is why…”

 

Suddenly, Baekhyun draws back so he can pull the dildo out of him with a long, low groan. Kyungsoo releases Chanyeol’s dick, a deep groan ringing from within his chest as Baekhyun plays with the end of the dildo still inside Kyungsoo, rolling it, drawing in and out with force. Chanyeol brushes the tip of his dick over the shape of his mouth carved around a moan. Kyungsoo is so beautiful like this, lost in pleasure, and Chanyeol wants to see more, find out what causes more of these reactions.

 

They’re just starting to get to know each other, learning which touches trigger a specific response, and the chemistry—if there is one at all—of their bodies. So far he’s discovered there’s so much electricity running among them there might as well be sparks every time they touch. There’s an unspoken knowledge of what the other one likes, a timid but natural instinct on what feels good for one another, that Chanyeol hasn’t encountered on his previous partners. 

 

It’s not the type of sex Chanyeol has had in the past, but it’s likely to be the one that stays with him the longest.

 

“I’m going to fuck Kyungsoo now,” Baekhyun says. “And then I’m going to fuck you.”

 

“Are you sure you can last that long?”

 

Chanyeol huffs out a laugh as Baekhyun’s lower lip puckers, brows drawn together. “I’m offended at your disbelief.” An impish grin replaces the scowl. “I’ll take that as a challenge.”

 

Baekhyun rolls on a condom, gasping as he lubes himself, and pulls the dildo out of Kyungsoo completely, grinning at the loud whimper it rips out of Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sticks two fingers into Kyungsoo, testing and probing, and Kyungsoo bucks his hips, seeking more, on automatic. 

 

“Stop teasing, dickhead,” Kyungsoo reprimands, “and fuck me already.”

 

Baekhyun snickers, guiding his dick into Kyungsoo. A silent moan slackens his jaw when he sinks to the hilt, curling over Kyungsoo and pressing his forehead to Chanyeol’s back. If Chanyeol were to die right now, he would die with huge grin on his face, because seeing Baekhyun fuck Kyungsoo is one of the things he needed to make his life complete.

 

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

 

Chanyeol’s neck will start to ache soon, but he can’t stop watching where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s bodies are attached, Baekhyun’s dick drawing back and disappearing inside Kyungsoo in a shallow thrust. Kyungsoo closes his eyes shut, brows furrowed, and Chanyeol sweeps a hand over his forehead. Kyungsoo’s eyes open, a fiery determination burning in them, and drags Chanyeol close by his thighs so he can wrap his lips around his dick again. 

 

Baekhyun sits back, bending his legs on each side of Kyungsoo, so he can fuck him with quick, sharp thrusts while Chanyeol pushes into Kyungsoo’s mouth with careful motions. Kyungsoo’s face is flushed, wrecked with pleasure, and that, paired with Baekhyun’s groans, is enough for Chanyeol to be dangerously close to the edge. 

 

Baekhyun’s tempo quickens, becomes desperate, intensity increasing. Kyungsoo lets go of Chanyeol so he can tip his head back and give in to the pleasure rippling through his body, unmindful of the sounds that spill out of him. Baekhyun’s veins bulge on his neck with the strain, the groans he lets escape, the sweat sprayed over his body sparkling under the warm glow overhead. The fierce focus on his face is so, so hot, Chanyeol touches himself to the sight.

 

Kyungsoo’s raspy tone catches his attention. “Are you close?” 

 

Chanyeol nods, fastens a ring with his fingers under the tip of his dick to hold back his orgasm. Kyungsoo covers his hand and starts moving, encouraging him to continue. 

 

With eyes fixed on Chanyeol, Kyungsoo says, firmly, “Come on my face.”

 

“Fuck, do it,” Baekhyun breathes. “I’m close too.”

 

Chanyeol sets his strokes to Baekhyun’s frantic thrusts, moans and groans growing louder and louder, the bed creaking like mad. Baekhyun drives into Kyungsoo once, twice, before he comes in the condom with a gasp that trips into a groan, and the pleasure that had built in Chanyeol bursts, his orgasm hitting him like a wave. He spills all over Kyungsoo’s face, strips of come dripping off his chin and cheeks, some landing on his hair. The shame and excitement of what’s he’s done—the strange novelty of it—comes when Chanyeol is crashing down from his orgasm, recovering from the tremors racking his body, and finally takes a good look at Kyungsoo.

 

It’s both arousing and exhilarating, the fact that Kyungsoo’s face is covered with his own come. But also, it’s  _ his  _ come all over Kyungsoo’s face, and he’s never done such a thing to another person before. 

 

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol says, rolling away from Kyungsoo, “I’m so—”   

 

“Don’t,” Kyungsoo cuts in. Then, he dips a finger into the come and puts it in his mouth, wiping it clean. Kyungsoo’s lips twitch with satisfaction and Chanyeol gapes, his insides stirring with renewed want. “I like it, Chanyeol, so don’t worry.”

 

Kyungsoo laps at the come on his mouth and fingers, prompting an appreciative hum from Baekhyun.

 

“That’s so hot,” he says. “I wanna try sometime, too.”

 

“Can you...” 

 

Kyungsoo gestures at his face and Chanyeol scrambles out of bed, tripping over his jelly legs and glaring at the pair of them when he hears their cackle.

 

After Kyungsoo has cleaned up what he didn’t lick himself off his face, Baekhyun crawls over to Chanyeol and slips his hand between his buttcheeks to touch the plug. Chanyeol gasps, rolling his hips back unconsciously as Baekhyun slips the plug in and out.

 

“Wanna have another go?” Baekhyun’s voice is mischievous over Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Or we can rest, it’s up to you guys.”

 

“I wanna fuck Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says. “But if you wanna lie back and watch, be my guest.”

 

“That sounds very tempting.” Baekhyun’s smile is sharp as a knife. “But he can blow me this time.”

 

“Do I get a say in any of this?” Chanyeol chimes in. 

 

It's meant to be playful, but Baekhyun pouts, letting go of the plug to tilt Chanyeol’s head so he can kiss him. Kyungsoo rubs the small of his back comfortingly, his smile a touch softer than it was a moment ago. 

 

“We’re sorry if it feels like we’re walking over you,” Baekhyun says. “If it makes you feel better, I really can’t wait to have your huge dick up my ass someday.”

 

Chanyeol gets momentarily lost in the image of fucking Baekhyun, until Kyungsoo drawing circles on his hipbones snaps him out of it. 

 

“It was a joke,” Chanyeol says. “I’m not mad.”

 

Chanyeol means it, he’s really enjoying watching Baekhyun and Kyungsoo enjoying themselves, to the point that he came at the sight of it. Chanyeol can’t say he’s sad to be in the middle of the action, so this is the perfect position for him.

 

“Tell us what you want,” Kyungsoo says. “Should I fuck you on your back or knees?”

 

Baekhyun snorts, slaps Kyungsoo’s arm. “Let him choose! Maybe he wants to top—”

 

“Knees,” Chanyeol replies. “And Baekhyun can fuck my mouth.” 

 

Baekhyun gawks, then cackles, and Kyungsoo smirks. “Alright, alright! I’m up for that!”

 

Kyungsoo cups Chanyeol chin and captures his mouth, kissing him slowly, sneaking his tongue so Chanyeol can taste himself. Chanyeol has learned he really likes kissing Kyungsoo, the plumpness of his lips, the way he takes his time to pick Chanyeol apart. Another thing Chanyeol has learned is that his hands fit perfectly over Kyungsoo’s small waist, and it pleases him that Kyungsoo seems to like this as well. Baekhyun, on the other hand, is eager and greedy with his touches; he runs his hands up and down Chanyeol’s sides, flicking his nipples with his thumb and forefinger, while his other hand plays with his dick and balls, making Chanyeol moan into the kiss. 

 

Chanyeol loves this, loves the contrast and harmony. How attuned they’re in to each other’s bodies in so little time.

 

Kyungsoo breaks away, and Baekhyun plunges in without a second to waste. Kissing Baekhyun is a completely different experience from kissing Kyungsoo, but it’s wonderful in its own right. Baekhyun varies from restless to gentle, and it translates into playful kisses, matching them with attentive touches and caresses. 

 

Baekhyun threads fingers into Chanyeol’s hair to keep him place, inclines his head when he wants to deepen the kiss and tangle his tongue with Chanyeol’s. But Chanyeol can be just as unpredictable, so he tugs on Baekhyun’s tongue with his teeth, smiling at the moan he earns while he paws at the supple flesh of Baekhyun’s thighs and ass. The image of those same legs wrapped snugly around Chanyeol’s hips spikes arousal in his abdomen, and leads his quest southwest, fondling Baekhyun’s dick with the same kind of wanton eagerness he uses to capture his lips.

 

“I can’t wait to fuck you,” Baekhyun says. “Or have you fuck me.”

 

The want in Baekhyun’s tone singes down Chanyeol’s spine. “You can ride me next time.”

 

Baekhyun wiggles his butt with enthusiasm, like a puppy wagging its tail. “I’m going to give you the ride of your life, Park Chanyeol.”

 

“Alright, are we doing this?” Kyungsoo’s fist is around his dick, stroking it leisurely. “I’m dying of blue balls here and the dirty talk isn’t helping.”

 

“Right,” says Chanyeol, chuckling. He drops an apologetic kiss on Kyungsoo, whose frown melts into a smile. 

 

Chanyeol hesitates a moment, then gets on his knees, shifting so he’s in the middle of the bed. There is a brief bout of embarrassment, but it passes as soon as the bed dips behind him. Kyungsoo traces his figure with hot hands, running down his thighs and up towards his buttcheeks. Fingers slip into the crack of his ass, sending a shiver through Chanyeol’s body when Kyungsoo drags the buttplug out and shoves it back inside, over and over, until Chanyeol is trembling from head to toe, pleasure coiling tight in his abdomen. 

 

Baekhyun kneels in front of him, his half-hard dick in his palm. Chanyeol had slept with a guy once who didn’t want him to see his soft dick after he came because of his size, even though they were kissing and groping in the remnants of their orgasm. So now, as Baekhyun smirks, leading the tip of his dick to Chanyeol’s open mouth, Chanyeol appreciates how attractive Baekhyun’s confidence is despite his size.

 

Chanyeol never had a thing for big dicks, but now he’s beginning to develop a thing for average-sized ones, with the way Baekhyun graces his mouth with the tip of his dick, and Chanyeol sticks out his tongue flat so he can taste him.

 

The sound of Kyungsoo uncapping the lube has Chanyeol tingling with anticipation. It doesn’t prepare him for Kyungsoo pulling the buttplug out all the way, and he gasps at the sudden feeling of being empty. It doesn’t last long, because Kyungsoo lubes his fingers and slides two into Chanyeol easily. Chanyeol’s arms quake when Kyungsoo adds another finger, curling and twisting and scissoring, bending over Chanyeol so he can stroke his dick in time. Chanyeol lowers his head, panting, rolling his hips back, desperate for more, but Kyungsoo holds him in place, spankin Chanyeol’s right buttcheek when he whines in protest. 

 

Baekhyun drags the tip of his dick over Chanyeol’s chin and cheek. This is another event of self-discovery, among all the ones that have happened tonight, when the precome smeared on his skin sets his insides ablaze, and he sweeps some on his fingertips to taste him. Baekhyun gasps, content with his artwork, and, finally, he puts his dick in front of Chanyeol. It’s like a sacred offering, because Chanyeol lurches, tongue out, to lick and mouth and relish at its length, and Baekhyun chuckles, low and fond, thumbing at Chanyeol’s jaw.

 

Kyungsoo pulls out his fingers, leaving Chanyeol’s hole to clench and unclench around their absence. Chanyeol doesn’t have to wait long before he feels the stiff tip of Kyungsoo’s dick breaching his entrance. Kyungsoo guides himself in while he grips Chanyeol’s hip, and Chanyeol drops his head with a moan from deep within his throat. Kyungsoo pushes in until his hips are flushed with Chanyeol’s thighs, then waits so Chanyeol can adjust to his width, caressing Chanyeol’s body with the admiration and appreciation of a devoted lover. Baekhyun rakes a hand through his hair as Chanyeol swallows his length, like one would pet a puppy, and Chanyeol’s chest sings with satisfaction at the silent praises. 

 

Chanyeol experiments with a wiggle of his hips, revelling in Kyungsoo’s girth, the sturdy fullness of him. It feels so good, so fucking good, and Chanyeol is bursting at the seams with the need for  _ more.  _

 

With his mouth occupied, Chanyeol bucks his hips back to give Kyungsoo the okay to move. Kyungsoo doesn’t have to be told twice; he gives a few shallow thrusts, without barely drawing out at all, but grinding his dick so it sends vibrations into Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s desperate sounds are muffled by Baekhyun’s dick, faltering when Kyungsoo settles on a rhythm, slow and maddening, pulling out until the tip of his dick remains inside only to dive back in with a sharp motion. Baekhyun’s fingers in his hair and Kyungsoo’s hands guiding his hips keep Chanyeol grounded, sane, because it all becomes too much in little time; the pleasure of Kyungsoo fucking him and the headiness of Baekhyun’s weight in his tongue. 

 

Chanyeol had never been ecstatic about giving blow jobs in the past. He never liked how messy it could get, the burn of someone’s cock down his throat, and how much his jaw hurt afterwards—but he loves this, grows rapidly addicted to Baekhyun’s smell, how the stretch isn’t uncomfortable, the mindless praises falling from his lips as Chanyeol bobs his head until trim hair tickles his nose.

 

“Your mouth is incredible, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, cupping Chanyeol’s chin. “Look at how eager you’re for me…”

 

Kyungsoo bends over Chanyeol to pepper kisses over his neck, shoulders, spine, and Baekhyun caresses his head, thumbs his ears. Chanyeol hums with how pleasant it is, the praise, being pampered, taken care of by his boyfriends… and Chanyeol’s thoughts screech to a halt. The Boyfriend label had never been discussed among them, but that’s what they are, right? Or they’re heading in that direction, at least, because none of the casual fucks Chanyeol had in the past treated him with such attentiveness and affection while fucking his brains out at the same time. 

 

Chanyeol files the thought for later, because Kyungsoo is sucking marks into the skin of his shoulders and nape, and the prospect of seeing the bruises in the morning plucks a sound of delight. Kyungsoo’s pace shifts to deep, measured thrusts, the slap of flesh on flesh louder than the moans perfuming the air. Lips trail over his cheek, damp and needy, so Chanyeol releases Baekhyun’s dick and meets Kyungsoo in a kiss. 

 

Kyungsoo kisses like he fucks, Chanyeol notes: assertive and deliberate, never wasting a single action, and giving and taking in equal measures. 

 

“You feel so good,” Kyungsoo whispers, and Chanyeol shivers with the gravel in his voice. “So, so good. You take us so well.”

 

When he lets go of Chanyeol, he tugs on Chanyeol’s earlobe with his teeth, and Chanyeol groans, because that’s one of his weak spots. Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow. Chanyeol’s been found out, and Kyungsoo takes advantage of this by nibbling on his ear. Baekhyun demands his attention by rubbing his dick, and Chanyeol doesn’t want to let him come like that, so he clamps his lips over the tip, engulfing, drinking, sucking while he can feel Kyungsoo watching intently over his shoulder. 

 

Kyungsoo’s breathing becomes labored, hips turning erratic, and Chanyeol pushes back with all might to meet him halfway. Chanyeol drags his tongue along the length Baekhyun’s dick, dropping lower so he can take his balls into his mouth and suck until Baekhyun is trembling, cursing under his breath. Baekhyun’s fingers on his hair tighten, and Chanyeol is groaning loudly, clenching around Kyungsoo. Chanyeol needs to be touched, hips moving restlessly over air with the need for friction, so he gives himself a few strokes, but it’s not enough. 

 

“Ah, I’m gonna…” 

 

Kyungsoo falters, then pistons into Chanyeol until he’s pulling out, slipping out of the condom and coming over Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol moans, clenching and unclenching, toes curling with the need to come.

 

“I had to return the favour,” Kyungsoo quips, breathless. “God, you’re so beautiful like this.”

 

The warm come on his back, the husky praise, and Kyungsoo’s hands back on his sides has Chanyeol using a tighter grip on himself. Baekhyun tucks two fingers under Chanyeol’s chin to gather his attention.

 

“Wanna ride me now?” Baekhyun offers. 

 

Chanyeol knows he won’t last long, or Baekhyun for that matter, and his bones have more or less turned to liquid, but the need to get off is overpowering and the simple friction doesn’t compare. It’s the excitement of riding Baekhyun and the need to be filled that makes him drag his ass to Baekhyun when he lies on his back.

 

Chanyeol lowers himself, Kyungsoo’s breathy “fuck,” in tune with Chanyeol’s gasp right when his ass touches Baekhyun’s hipbones. With palms splayed on Baekhyun’s abdomen, he begins to bounce up and down, ignoring the burn in his thighs in favour of chasing his own release, which feels so close and yet out his reach. Then, Baekhyun digs his thumbs into Chanyeol’s hips and beings to pound upwards in earnest. Chanyeol lets his head roll back and yell when he can’t keep up with the thrusts anymore. Baekhyun holds him when Chanyeol collapses over him, babbling incoherencies into the sweaty skin of Baekhyun’s neck. 

 

“Good boy, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispers into Chanyeol’s ear. “So good.”

 

Baekhyun noses at Chanyeol’s cheek so Chanyeol tilts his head to kiss him. It’s sloppy but fervent, and Chanyeol can tell Baekhyun is close by the way his sounds come more needy and wanton. Suddenly, a hand wraps around Chanyeol’s dick, and Chanyeol jolts, turns with surprise to see Kyungsoo kneeling beside him. 

 

“Come for me,” Kyungsoo says, and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun follow.

 

Baekhyun pushes up thrice more until he’s coming, releasing a long, hitch-pitched cry. It sends Chanyeol right over the edge, biting Baekhyun’s shoulder as he spills over Kyungsoo’s hand and Baekhyun’s abdomen, crumbling with his entire weight over Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun huffs under him, shoving at his arms weakly, and Chanyeol chuckles into Baekhyun’s collarbones. 

 

“You’re so fucking heavy,” Baekhyun pants. “No offense.”

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says, and rolls over to the side. “That was…”

 

“Fucking amazing?” Baekhyun turns on his side. “Fantastic? Fucked-the-lights-out-of-you sensational sex?”

 

“Pretty much,” Kyungsoo agrees with a chuckle. “How was it, Chanyeol?”

 

“Wonderful,” says Chanyeol, then beckons Kyungsoo. “Come here and cuddle me.”

 

“Wait,” Kyungsoo says, and grabs a discarded shirt to wipe the come off Chanyeol’s back. Baekhyun squeals, “That’s my shirt!” but Kyungsoo laughs, kisses him softly until Baekhyun’s lips strain to suppress a smile. 

 

“I’ll buy you another one,” Kyungsoo promises. 

 

Baekhyun doesn't miss a beat. “Or you can fuck me to make up for it.”

 

“You’re insufferable,” Kyungsoo chides, but the blush darkening his cheeks belies him.

 

Kyungsoo crawls over behind Chanyeol, snaking his arms around him and hooking his chin on the slope of his shoulder. There’s a contented smile on Kyungsoo’s lips, which Chanyeol thinks mirrors his own, while Baekhyun generates his own sunshine. Baekhyun tangles his legs with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s, throwing his arms over both men’s waists, and stamps a kiss first on Kyungsoo’s lips, then Chanyeol’s.

 

It’s a tight fit in the bed, but Chanyeol thinks they can make it work. 

 

“Can we meet up again soon?” Baekhyun inquires, and Chanyeol shivers with his hot breath fanning across his skin. “I don’t know if I can go too long without that mind-blowing sex.”

 

They haven’t been meeting for that long. A couple of dates to a café in campus and a bar in the weekend where Baekhyun’s band was playing. They’re still trying to find their groove, but it’s becoming apparent, the more time they spend together, that they won’t have to try hard. To Chanyeol, they click better than people he’s met for years, like they were the last pieces of a puzzle he didn’t know had been missing.

 

“We can meet anytime,” Kyungsoo says, kissing Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Right?”

 

“Let’s go to the movies tomorrow,” Chanyeol suggests. “And then we can have dinner at this restaurant I really like.”

 

Baekhyun beams and Chanyeol can see him exchanging an approving glance with Kyungsoo. It fills his chest with warmth that these men—his boyfriends—are as happy to spend time with him as he is. Who knows, he might even get to ask them to be their official boyfriends, if he doesn’t chicken out or one of the two beats him to the punch. 

 

“That sounds great.” Baekhyun plants a chaste kiss on Chanyeol’s mouth. “I can’t wait to dine and maybe sixty-nine you later.”

 

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo shoves Baekhyun, who bursts into a boisterous laugh, clings to Chanyeol so he doesn’t roll out of the bed. Then, in a more serious tone, Kyungsoo adds, “I could cook for you guys sometime.”

 

It’s such a domestic scenario, Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat. If it were to make a sound, it would be an equivalent to the little squeak of happiness Baekhyun unleashes.

 

“I’d really like that, Soo!” Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo’s lips briefly. “You can eat my ass after the meal as a thank-you!”

 

Chanyeol laughs at their banter, and Baekhyun kisses his cheek this time. Baekhyun reaches out to grab Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s hands, and stares as he entwines their fingers together.  

 

“It all sounds great to me,” Chanyeol says, gathering their hands to kiss each one. “If the three of us are together, it’s enough for me.”

 

“Such a cheese, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun teases, pinching his arm. Chanyeol squirms, and Kyungsoo bites his shoulder, then licks over it to soothe the sting. 

 

“I feel the same way,” Kyungsoo admits fondly. “It’ll be alright as long as we’re together.”

 

Baekhyun beams, and buries his face on Chanyeol’s chest. Kyungsoo rests his head on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, ruffling the hairs at the back of his head with a pleased sigh. Chanyeol presses against Kyungsoo at the same time he drags Baekhyun closer so the three of them are huddled together.

 

The first time Chanyeol laid eyes on both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, he never expected to wind up here, between them, cocooned in their love and warmth. Even if he isn’t certain about many things, he’s certain about this one: there is nowhere he wants to be but here with the people he loves the most.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
